aubade
by blotcchi
Summary: terkadang taehyung iri kepada bintang-bintang yang menemani jungkook dalam gelapnya malam. (taekook; au.)


warn; plotless. lapslock intended.

aubade (english; n) ; a love song which is sung at dawn.

* * *

.

.

jungkook dan taehyung bertemu di bawah awan lembayung. saat matahari bersiap menghilang dan bulan mengintip dari balik bayangannya.

/

taehyung menyerahkan hatinya pada jungkook pertama kali dia melihat samar keperakan yang berdenyut di pembuluh jungkook; sumber kehidupan dan identitas jungkook.

jungkook jatuh cinta pada taehyung melalui oranye di matanya dan kuning di ujung rambutnya dan merah di belah bibirnya. melalui kehidupan yang mengalir dari ujung jarinya seperti rintik hujan pertama di pagi hari.

/

jungkook mencintai betapa hangat cahaya matahari yang mengelus bahunya.

(dan menghangatkan hatinya juga, sepertinya.)

dan ketika jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bola angkasa berpijar yang begitu dicintai manusia itu—

jungkook pikir dia bisa melihat taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dari balik kobaran api.

/

tawa taehyung mengingatkan jungkook akan hari-hari musim panas dimana udara terasa manis dengan aroma kembang gula dan langit biru terbentang sepanjang mata memandang.

/

taehyung selalu tersenyum ketika dirinya menyapukan tangan dengan lembut sepanjang garis rahang jungkook dan mengecup jungkook dengan segala kehangatan di dunia.

/

mata jungkook bulat dan besar dan gelap dan taehyung merasa seperti memandang bulan (indah dan misterius dan _sulit diraih_ ) ketika menatap jauh ke dalamnya.

/

taehyung menggenggam seisi dunia di tangannya dan dia rela menukarnya demi menyentuh lembut kulit jungkook dan menatap matanya yang segelap angkasa luar.

/

kemudian di saat-saat mereka bersinggungan, taehyung akan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga jungkook (dan meniup napas hangat ke pipinya, mungkin, hanya untuk merasakan bagaimana bahu jungkook berguncang dengan tawa di bawah telapak tangannya) untuk membisikkan ribuan kalimat cinta dan menjanjikan kepadanya jutaan bintang di langit malam.

/

tangan taehyung hangat dan jemari jungkook selalu beku.

mereka sempurna bersama.

( _mereka seharusnya sempurna bersama_.)

/

jungkook ingin taehyung tetap dalam pelukannya, ingin mereka berdiri bersisian, matahari dan bulan.

tetapi kemudian bintang-bintang menariknya pergi dan lautan menggulung menghilangkan bayangan terakhir taehyung.

(tetapi alam semesta tidak suka melihat mereka bersama

jadi takdir memisahkan mereka.)

/

mereka berdiri berhadapan; begitu dekat dan begitu jauh.

taehyung benci betapa mata jungkook amat redup meskipun cahaya keperakan berpendar dari permukaan kulitnya.

jungkook tidak suka betapa taehyung terlihat begitu muram meskipun sinar terakhir matahari mengalir di pembuluh darahnya.

/

taehyung bersinar terang dan jungkook memandangnya dalam diam, air mata dan kulitnya sama berkilaunya di bawah sang mentari.

/

jungkook adalah bulan dan taehyung tertawa dan menangis di bawah cahayanya.

/

terkadang taehyung iri kepada bintang-bintang yang menemani jungkook dalam gelapnya malam.

/

cahaya bulan menerangi setiap sudut bumi

tapi

 _kenapa jungkook tidak bisa menemukan taehyung?_

/

cahaya perak rembulan terpantul dalam terangnya mata jungkook dan taehyung sekali lagi terjatuh.

( _terjatuh terjatuh terjatuh—_

di bayangannya jungkook membelai rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya.

membawa taehyung ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan taehyung mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang pasti dan menenangkan—

 _aku memegangimu, tidak apa-apa_.)

(kenyataannya hanya awan basah dan gemerisik angin yang menangkap taehyung; _karena jungkook tidak bisa meraihnya tanpa peduli betapa jauh tangannya terulur dan kakinya berlari_.)

/

 _jangan pergi_ , jungkook selalu berbisik dengan suara bergetar.

 _tapi kau harus hidup_ , taehyung akan berguman pelan, senyumnya indah dan menyedihkan.

/

tapi jungkook akhirnya selalu kehilangan taehyung, selalu gagal mencapai punggung kokohnya, seperti malam yang hanya bisa menatap larik terakhir matahari tenggelam dalam balutan awan senja.

/

bintang-bintang lain memandang mereka dalam diam sementara taehyung menenggelamkan dirinya seiring dengan terbenamnya sang surya dan jungkook berusaha meraih menggapainya dalam rengkuhan malam.

/

aku mencintaimu, jungkook memejamkan matanya ketika angin membisikkan suara taehyung.

/

taehyung menangis setiap kali dirinya terbit dan bintang-bintang menyapanya dengan menyenandungkan nada yang dinyanyikan jungkook untuknya.

/

taehyung ingin memegang tangan pucat dingindingin _dingin_ jungkook di genggamannya dan tidak pernah melepaskannya.

(mungkin dengan begitu taehyung bisa menghapus butir jernih yang mengalir seperti anak sungai di pipi jungkook yang memerah seperti apel ranum dan menggantinya dengan senyuman kelinci yang begitu dicintainya.)

/

di kehidupan lain, seorang jeon jungkook dan seorang kim taehyung bertemu.

juga di bawah payung awan merah muda, saat matahari melebur ke dalam malam dan bulan tersenyum benderang dengan sinar peraknya.

di kehidupan lain, kim taehyung tidak membiarkan langit menyelimutinya dan jeon jungkook tidak menangis menggapai punggungnya.

di kehidupan lain, kim taehyung tetap jatuh cinta pada cokelat yang meleleh di iris jungkook dan bagi jeon jungkook masih tidak ada bintang dan galaksi dan nebula yang menandingi senyuman taehyung.

di kehidupan lain kim taehyung dan jeon jungkook mencintai satu sama lain; sepenuhnya.

seperti matahari yang sungguh mencintai bulan-

sehingga dirinya rela mati tiap malam hanya untuk membiarkannya bersinar.

/

fin.

.

.

* * *

a/n;

ini tambah dibaca tambah gajelas ? (aka result of 4 a.m. idea.)

thank you for reading this mess ;;


End file.
